warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sternenschnee
Hi Leute, willkommen auf meiner diskusionsseite. Hier danke ich speziell Für meine Sig. Also bitte einfach alle Nachrichten unten hinterlassen Eure Hey (: Hallo und herzlich willkommen hier im Wiki! Ich bin Sunnypaw oder einfach Sunny und bin schon ziemlich lange hier im Wiki aktiv. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir eine Signatur machen, bei Fragen zu dem ganzen Wikia kannst du dich ebenfalls gerne an mich wenden, ich helfe gern. Auch kann ich dir gerne ein Bild malen oder Quellcodes designen, falls du das denn willst (: Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit und viel Kreativität hier in . Schau doch mal im Chat vorbei! Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich laber zu viel ^^ auf jeden Fall: viel Spaß noch hier! (; 'Hi^^' Hi Starsnow (darf ich dich so nennen?) ^^ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und ich wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Falls ich mal ein Bild für dich malen soll oder du eine Signatur brauchst bin ich da^^ Ich freue mich über jeden Auftrag. Auch mache ich seid neuestem auch Cover aber ich bin noch ziemlich eingschränkt was das angeht, aber ich werde alles daransetzen das es nach den Wünschen entspricht. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Abend^^ Deine Hey Sternenschnee Erstmal wunderschöner Name ich bin Eichhornsprung ich bin hier schon etwas länger aktiv und schreibe hier auch viele Geschichten. Übrigens bin ich auch eine zweite Anführerin XD. Naja ich will auch nicht zu viel labern viel Spaß hier, viel Aktivität und viele Ideen. Ps. Kann ich dich Snow nennen schreibe mich doch mal zurück. Deine 12:08, 6. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy Starfrost (wenn ich dich so nennen darf), ich wollte dich einfach mal begrüßen und dir auch noch viel Spaß, Freude und Kreativität hier im Wiki wünschen. Vielleicht schreiben wir ja sogar mal irgendwann zusammen eine Geschichte :) Dann möchte ich dich noch kurz auf eine Sache hinweisen und zwar am Besten auf Diskussionsseiten immer auf den Knopf kommentieren drücken, statt auf bearbeiten und deine Signatur hinzufügen.So wird deine Nachricht nämlich automatisch unten mit reingeschrieben und man kommt durch deine Signatur leichter zu deiner Seite. Wenn das jetzt irgendwie mies rüberkam, musst du mir Bescheid sagen, ich kann mich nicht besonders gut ausdrücken :( Nya egal, ich hoffe du bleibst lange hier und ich freue mich auch schon darauf deine Geschichten zu lesen Deine Ps: Nut kann super Signaturen machen 'Signatur' Klar kann ich dir eine machen aber dafür brauch ich noch einige infos von dir: *Name *Spruch *Farbe *Schatten *Bilder So das wäre alles einen schönen Tag noch^^ Deine 'Signatur' Das mit dem Sigi kann etwas dauern, übrigens sorry ich musst deine bearbeitung rückgänig machen da meine Diskseite irgendwelche Quellencodes aus gespuckt hat. Wie usw. Aber ich habe mir alles notiert was du geschrieben hast Nut 'Sigi' Hi Starsnow, Ich hab mir jetzt doch noch die Zeit genommen deine Signatur zu machen. Ich habe diesmal eine andere Schrifart verwendet die ich nicht so oft benutze. Wenn die Schriftart nicht passt dann kann ich sie natülich ändern. So sieht sie aus: Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.^^ Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Deine 'Artikeln' Hi Starsnow ich hab soeben gesehen das du meinen und Mohnfrosts Artikel bearbeitet hast. Das ist allerdings nicht erwünscht, auch wenn es nur Rechtschreibfehler sind oder jemand ein Leerzeichn vergessen hat. Ich bin dir jetzt nicht böse oder so aber das sehen viele User nicht gern. Deine 'Sigi' Sorry hab ich vergessen zu ändern. Aber jetzt ist es richtig. Übrigens ich wollte nur sagen das man die Nachrichten auf einer Disk-Seite immer unten hinschreibt nicht oben. Einfach auch Kommentieren klicken^^ Deine Berarbeiten von meinen Artikeln Hy, Sternenschnee, es ist echt sehr freundlich und nett von dir, dass du meine Story (Ahornschattens Leid) ausbessern wolltest und mir wahrscheinlich dabei nur helfen wolltest. Aber, das war ein Regelverstoß, denn nur bei meiner oder bei der Erlaubnis von jemanden anderen kann du Artikeln ausbessern und bearbeiten. Ansonsten kannst du User auf die Fehler draufhinweisen und sie kümmern sich selber darum. Also, ich bin dir nicht böse, weil diesen Fehler schon fast jeder hier im Wikia gemacht hatte (auch ich) und ich weis, dass du nur etwas ausbessern wolltest. <3 Aber, es ist Regelverstoß und du musst um Erlaubnis fragen ;) Lg, 14:20, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hellow ^-^ Moin! :3 Le Smiley aka Disclosure antwortet mal xD Klar, prinzipiell (ich musste grade googlen wie man das Wort schreibt 0_0) mach ich dir gerne ein Cover ^^ Das Problem ist dass ich momentan mit der Schule echt viel Stress habe - schreibe vor allem in den nächsten zwei Wochen extrem viele Klausuren, werd da also erstmal nichts machen können. Die Frage ist da wie lange du warten würdest :) Wenn du trotzdem ein Cover möchtest müsstest du mir dann mal eine genaue Beschreibung schicken wie es aussehen soll. Achja, und schreib mir die Nachricht nächstes Mal am besten ans Ende der Diskussionsseite, sonst such ich ne Ewigkeit ^^ Liebe Grüße! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i''''s'c'l'ღ's''''u'r'e'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 16:25, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Okay super :D Ich schreib dich dann nochmal an wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit hab ^-^ Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.]] 17:53, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hy Da du ja so freundlich gefragt hast, erlaube ich es dir so etwas zu machen :) Und jetzt ist es mir auch überhaupt egal, dass du meinen Artikel (Ahornschattens Leid) bearbeitet hast ;) Lg, deine 14:14, 21. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Cover Eigentlich ist es ganz gut. Nur würde ich den Hintergrund noch etwas farbiger machen^^ Deine Nut (bin zu faul für Sigi) =Hey :D Erst einmal ein Hallo zurück! :D Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Story gefällt, allerdigs bin ich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so in dem "Warrior-Cats-Feeling" und habe zudem eine Menge zu tun, weshalb ich nicht wirklich zum schreiben komme und selbst an meinem Hauptprojekt außerhalb des Wikias verzweifle... :/ Ich werde mal gucken, vielleicht schreibe ich bald weiter, versichern kann ich es jedoch nicht... ;) Lg Cover Hey ho! Ich trau mich schon gar nicht mehr hier noch zu schreiben ... >.< Tut mit leid dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen (lol war das überhaupt ein grammatikalisch richtiger Satz?) Aber ich hätte jetzt Zeit mich um dein Cover zu kümmern! Yay! Wenn du immer noch eins willst, schreib mir einfach ne Beschreibung zurück ^^ Liebe Grüße!!! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i''''s'c'l'ღ's''''u'r'e'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 17:56, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Danke^^ Danke, ich freue mich dass dir die Story sehr gefällt. Ich werde so schnell ich kann, weiterschreiben ;) Lg, deine 13:15, 8. Mai 2017 (UTC) Danke^^ Wenn, du möchtest könnte ich dir auch so einen Schatten bei deiner Sig machen :) Lg, deine 12:39, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) <3 Sig Hier ist deine Sig. Leider musste ich dabei einiges ändern, weil es sonst nicht gegangen wäre. Aber, ich hoffe, dass das nicht schlimm ist und dir die Siggi gefählt :) Lg, deine 13:48, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ja, darfst du gerne machen :) Lg, deine 13:44, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) <3 Hei Heyy Starsnow, ich wollte mich einfach nur mal wieder bei dir melden, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass alle meine anderen Freunde hier mich gar nicht mehr anschreiben, nja egal, jedenfalls bin ich jezt auch wieder da und dass wieder regelmäßig, wenn du also bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst oder so, kannst du dich bei mir melden (OMG, wieviele Kommas in einem Satz waren das bitte XD). Yej, ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr was ich so schreiben soll, alsooooo... wenn du Lust darauf hast mal wieder mit irgendwem zu reden, können wir uns ja vllt auch mal im Chat treffen. Hab dich lieb, Mondregens Stambaum So, ich bin endlich (nach 2 Stunden wahrscheinlich oder so) fertig geworden. Das ist Mondregens Stammbaum: Um ihn verwenden zu können musst du wenn du Seiten bearbeitest im Klassischen Editor das hier eingeben: Wenn du im normalen Bearbeitungsmodus bist gehst du einfach auf Vorlage einfügen und suchst dann nach Mondregen Baum. Wenn ich noch etwas verändern soll, sag mir einfach Bescheid. Und noch eine kleine Frage, darf ich bei meinen Angeboten diesen Stammbaum verlinken um zu zeigen was ich schon gemacht habe? Liebe Grüße, Gerne doch Klar darfst du mich Fly nennen, ich freue mich immer über neue Spitznamen :) Hallöchen Hey, hab' gesehen, dass du noch nicht so lange im Wiki bist, daher wollte ich dich noch einmal herzlich begrüßen und dir viel Spaß und viele Ideen wünschen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich jederzeit an mich wenden. Ps: Geparde sind auch meine Lieblingstiere, hatte gerade erst am Mittwoch eine Präsentation darüber. Naja, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder einfach mit mir schreiben willst, kannst du dich jederzeit melden. In Liebe, deine 08:29, 11. Jun. 2017 (UTC) *~Hey~*' Hallo liebe Sternenschnee! Natürlich kannst du mich so nennen, ist doch gar kein Problemchen! Freut mich sehr, dass du wieder aktiv geworden bist! Na dann bin ich mal froh, dass dir mein Lob gefallen hat =). Klar bin ich deine Freundin, merk dir eins; Sobald jemand mir etwas auf die Disk schreibt, ist er/sie automatisch mein Freund/in, dazu zählst auch du meine liebe =D! Um erlich zu sein habe ich sie mir noch nicht durchgelesen, aber ich werde es definitiv morgen machen, heute ist ja schon so spät deswegen xd. Mein Lob/Kritik/Verbesserungsvorschläge hinterlasse ich dir dann als Kommentar =) In Liebe, deine 19:24, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) _______________________________ Hey! Ich finde es unglaublich süß, was du über mich geschrieben hast =) Du bist eine wundervolle Person und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du mir geschrieben hast♥! Dürfte ich dich Sterni nennen? Der Nickname klingt einfach so süß und würde zu dir passen xd! In Liebe, deine 12:05, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Danke ;P Hallo, meine Liebe Sternenschnee, vielen, vielen Danke für deine nette Begrüßung, das war sehr lieb. Ich habe mir mal deine Geschichten durchgelesen, zumindest habe ich Hinter den Wolken gelesen. Es ist sehr interessant aber auch irgentwie traurig, wie Moon Dorn und Falter tötet. Ich würde gerne deine Freundin sein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Und, könnte ich dich evt. Winterstern oder nur Winter nennen, weil ich an Winter denken muss, wenn ich deinen Namen sternenSCHNEE mir anschaue. Und woher hast du diese coole Signatur, denn ich finde die voll schön und hätte gerne auch so eine. Und könntest du mir ein Profilbild aussuchen? Danke für deine Hilfe, und bis bald deine Funkentänzer 'Re: Storys' Du kannst gerne eine übernehmen. Der Grund warum ich das tue ist das ich einfach keine Lust mehr zum schreiben hab. Such dir eine aus und ich überlass sie dir dann...allerdings würde ich dich bitten das mein Name stehen bleibt...außer du nimmst eine Staffel die noch nicht erstellt wurde. Deine Nut 'Re:' Klar kannst du die beiden haben...wegen deinen Storys muss ich schauen evtl. können wir uns in den Sommerferien öfters im Chat treffen um das alles zu klären. Deine Re:Mondfinsternis Nun Ahornschatten wurde in der Großen Schlacht zwischen den Clans und dem Wald der Finsternis von Sandsturm ins Nichts befördert. Ahornschatten, wollte Sandsturm damals töten, weil diese alles hatte was sie sich wünschte, Junge, einen Gefährten ansehen im Clan. Tüpfelblatt ging dazwischen, verteidigte Sandsturm und Sandsturm tötete danach Ahornschattens Geist. Da muss ich noch mal schauen. Kann mich nicht erinnern ^^' [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:48, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ich hatte mich geirrt. Es war im Kapitel Eichornschweifs Rettung. Da hast du einmal statt Aschenstern Ahornstern geschrieben. Krähenfeder stellte sich vor die Schülerin. „Welche Katze?“ Mondpfote blickte ihm in die Augen. „Eichhornschweif“, miaute sie. Krähenfeder trat zurück und wisperte Hasensprung und Aschenstern etwas ins Ohr. Dann nickte Ahornstern. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:02, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC)'' Es wurde aber auch nie gesagt, das sie noch weiter lebt, nachdem Sandsturm ihre Verfolgung aufgenommen hat. Ach einigen wir uns einfach darauf, jeder denkt, dass was am besten zu Ahornschatten passt. Für mich ist sie halt tot und das bleibt sie auch. Ach ja aber Ampferschweif ist definitv tot. Denn sie verstarb an ihren Wunden während Brombeerstern beim Mondsee war und könntest du bitte deine Nachrichten mit deiner Signatur unterschreiben? Es ist dann leichter für mich auf deine Disk zu kommen ;) ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:13, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ist doch nicht schlimm ich wollt es nur anmerken und bei dir hat sie halt einfach überlebt. Ist doch kein Beinbruch. Deine Story du bestimmt. Und nur neben bei. Ich hab Brombeersterns Aufstieg auch nie gelesen. Also alles ist wirklich gut und ok. So wie du es geschrieben hast. Ich war halt einfach nur verwirrt aber das ist nun geklärt und ich kann deiner Story in ruhe folgen ohne Fragezeichen überm Kopf. ; ) ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:36, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Frsiche Narben Das Kapitel ist soweit in Ordnung. Nur Wurzellicht ist nicht die Heilerschülerin. Die Heiler sind Häherfeder und Blattsee. Buchenblatt und ich haben Hierachien für die Clans erstellt und ich bitte dich halte dich daran. DonnerClan in Frische Narben FlussClan in Frische Narben ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:19, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Das trifft sich aber auch ganz gut. Dass du sie vergessen hast. Dann kann sie nämlich Hortensienpfote kurz helfen. Hab nämlich etwas für Kleinwolke geplant ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:52, 20. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Wenn ich die Überschrift des nächsten Kapitels einfüge bin ich fertig mit einem Kapitel. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:02, 21. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du bei Frische Narben nicht weiter schreiben wirst? Dann schau ich dass ich es alleine zu Ende schreibe ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:45, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt erst mal das ganze verdauen und darüber nachdenken, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll mit Frische Narben ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:59, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Löschen würde ich es mal noch nicht. Ich denke bis Mittwoch dürfte ich das verdaut und eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:14, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Ich würde Frische Narben gerne mit dir zu Ende schreiben. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:49, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Hi Danke dass du mich angeschrieben hast^^ Wir haben echt ein bisschen was gemeinsam (; Wenn du willst können wir ja mal geimeinsam eine Story schreiben oder so (; Ich würde mich sehr freuen (: PS: Deine Geschichten sind echt toll LG Antwort Also wegen der Story, ich bin leider nicht eine der Aktivsten hier im Wiki (hoffe dass stört dich nicht all zu sehr ^^) Aber wie wärs mit irgendeiner Prophezeiung (-keine Ahnung wie man dass schreibt (;) über eine Katze oder sowas ähnliches? LG :Re Ich finde die Idee richtig toll und der Klappentext klingt richtig spannend(; Nur die Prophezeiung würde ich vielleicht ein wenig abkürzen wenn es dich nicht stört, muss aber nicht sein, denn sie ist ohnehin schon super(; Hast du schon eine Idee wie die Geschichte heißen sollte? (Wie wärs mit Schatten der Finsternis, Dunkles/Schweres/Schwarzes Schicksal, oder so etwas?) PS: würde es dir was ausmachen wenn ich Himbeertraum nehme? bei Brombeerseele könnten wir uns vielleicht abwechseln(; LG Test Sternenschnee Verliere niemals die Hoffnung und glaube an die Sterne! 13:05, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC)Sternenschnee Chat ich kann leider nicht gerade...eine Frage: wo ist dieser Chat? Chat ich kann leider nicht gerade...eine Frage: wo ist dieser Chat? Ich finde das nicht schlimm Hy, Star ich finde es ehrlich gesagt garnicht schlimm, dass du der Zweitaccount von Funkentänzer bist. Und ich werde deine Katzen der Story auf jedenfall nehmen und sie sind auch dir gewidmet, so wie auch die Story, die dir und anderen meiner Freunde gewidmet ist. Ich finde nicht, dass das so eine große Ursache ist, was du gemacht hast. Es gibt Menschen, die immer Fehler machen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es jemals einen Menschen gab oder gibt, der nie einen Fehler machte. Aber, das was du getan hattest fand ich überhaupt nicht schlimm und fehlerhaft ;) Lg, deine 13:46, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) <3